bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Show Me What You've Got
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 36 |last = Dan's Last Stand |next = You Say You Want An Evolution |image = File: ShowMeWhatYouGot.jpg}} Show Me What You've Got 'is the 36th episode of ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on May 11, 2008 in English. Plot After Dan Kuso battles against his friends, Julie Makimoto and Marucho Marukura. He battles Runo Misaki, and Blade Tigrerra, so Delta Dragonoid can evolve to the next level, and become the ultimate Bakugan. Masquerade goes to see Exedra, the Darkus Legendary Soldier of Vestroia, and ends up fighting an illusionary version of Alice Gehabich. Drago and Joe's Wavern meet up and discuss about their past, and why Naga became so evil and power hungry. Major events *Masquerade begins his battle with Exedra, who uses an illusion of Alice as a brawler. *Dan battles Runo as part of his test and wins. Featured Brawls Battle at the Park *Dan Kuso' VS 'Runo Misaki' Dan and Runo both activate the Bakugan field as reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Dan's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ '''Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Runo's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/1 ~ Runo's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Dan and Runo both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Runo throws out Haos Blade Tigrerra onto Dan's Gate Card. (Power: 450 Gs) Runo activates Lightning Shield on Tigrerra, nullifying the opponent's Gate Card. Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid onto Runo's Gate Card. (Power: 450 Gs) Dan activates Dragonic Enforcement on Drago, increasing his power level by 50 Gs for the rest of the game. (Power: 500 Gs). Drago and Tigrerra both return to ball form. Runo throws out Haos Blade Tigrerra onto her Gate Card. (Power: 450 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Delta Dragonoid against Tigrerra. (Delta Dragonoid: 500 Gs - Blade Tigrerra: 450 Gs) Runo opens her Gate Card. (Haos Normal: + 100 Gs) (Delta Dragonoid: 500 Gs - Blade Tigrerra: 550 Gs). Runo activates Velocity Fang on Tigrerra, nullifying the opponent's ability and decreasing their power level by 100 Gs. Dragonic Enforcement is nullified. (Delta Dragonoid: 350 Gs - Blade Tigrerra: 550 Gs). Dan activates D-Strike Attack on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs for the rest of the game. (Delta Dragonoid: 550 Gs - Blade Tigrerra: 550 Gs). Dan activates Fusion Ability D-Strike Extreme on Drago, increasing his power level by 200 Gs. (Delta Dragonoid: 750 Gs - Blade Tigrerra: 550 Gs). Tigrerra gets wiped out by Drago's fireball attack. Reality returns to normal as the Bakugan field collapses. Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's BR:' 1/1 ~ Runo's BR: 0/1 The winner is Dan Kuso. Battle in the Doom Dimension *'Masquerade' VS Illusionary Alice Gehabich Round 1 *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade and Alice both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Alice throws out Darkus Centipoid onto her Gate Card. (Power: 400 Gs) Masquerade throws out Darkus Siege onto his Gate Card. (Power: 390 Gs) Alice sets another Gate Card on the right side of Masquerade's first Gate Card. Alice throws out Darkus Wormquake onto her newly set Gate Card. (Power: 400 Gs) Masquerade sets another Gate Card on the left side of Alice's first Gate Card. Masquerade throws out Darkus Mantris onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 390 Gs) Masquerade activates Marionette and moves Centipoid over to Siege's card. (Siege: 390 Gs - Centipoid: 400 Gs). Masquerade's Gate Card (Mind Ghost) opens, which takes out both Bakugan on it. Alice activates Grand Down, nullifying the opponent's Gate Card. (Siege: 390 Gs - Centipoid: 400 Gs). Siege gets wiped out by Centipoid's pincer attack and returns to Masquerade in ball form. Centipoid returns to Alice in ball form. Masquerade's first Gate Card vanishes. Alice wins this round. *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 300 Bakugan remaining on the field: Masquerade's Mantris, Alice's Wormquake Alice throws out Darkus Exedra against Mantris. (Mantris: 390 Gs - Exedra: 500 Gs) Masquerade opens his Gate Card (Mantris Character), doubling Mantris's power level. (Mantris: 780 Gs - Exedra: 500 Gs). Alice activates Demon Wizard on Exedra, nullifying the Gate Card and transferring all of Wormquake's power to Exedra. (Mantris: 390 Gs - Exedra: 900 Gs). Mantris gets wiped out by Exedra's biting attack and returns to Masquerade in ball form. Exedra and Wormquake return to Alice in ball form, Wormquake defeated. Masquerade's second Gate Card vanishes. Alice wins this round. *'Masquerade's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Masquerade's HSP: 0 *'Alice's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Alice's HSP: 650 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Masquerade sets his final Gate Card on the left side of Alice's first Gate Card. Masquerade throws out Darkus Dual Hydranoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 480 Gs) EPISODE ENDS (TO BE CONTINUED INTO You Say You Want an Evolution). Bakugan Seen *Blade Tigrerra *Centipoid *Delta Dragonoid *Dual Hydranoid *Exedra *Mantris *Naga (flashback) *Siege *Storm Skyress *Wavern (flashback) *Wormquake Trivia Deleted Scenes Before alice.png|Before Masquerade's battle against Exedra, a picture of sky has shown. Exedra-0.jpg|After Alice activates Demon Wizard, there is a scene that shows Exedra opens his mouth. Video de:Zeig mal, was du drauf hast Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes